


Possibly Voyeuristic Ghosts

by zeta_leonis



Series: ghosts are voyeurs [1]
Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Explicit-ish sex, M/M, PWP, Riding, also this fandom needs to become a THING, but i left the creepy out, it's based off of my hc that shane and ryan totally had sex in a haunted house, pretty much a, safe sex, sex in haunted houses, the thought is daunting yet creepy, with fics and fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: Based off my headcanon: Shane and Ryan have definitely had sex in a haunted house.





	Possibly Voyeuristic Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me lord for i have sinned

“You do realise we’re in a haunted house, right?”

“Yeah.” Another kiss to Ryan’s neck.

“And that there’s probably ghosts watching, right?”

“Well maybe,” a tug of Ryan’s trousers down, “the ghosts in this place,” another kiss to the side of Ryan’s neck, “have a thing for voyeurism.”

Ryan kisses Shane then, taking his face in his hands, rolling his hips, making Shane groan into his mouth. “You’re insane.”

“Says the one that _actually_ believes in ghosts.”

Shane pulls Ryan’s shirt off and throws it across the room, running his hands all over Ryan’s body before settling on his hips. Ryan is straddling Shane, the sleeping bag beneath them.

He speaks between kisses and broken gasps as Shane grinds _up_ into him, coordinating their movements.

“How.” kiss. “Are.” kiss. “You even.” gasp. “Turned on right now.”

Shane replies non-verbally by groping Ryan’s bulge through his trousers, smirking up at him. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Ryan kisses him again. “Shut up.”

 

**__________**

 

Ryan lets out a strangled gasp and Shane clutches his hair, pulling their mouths together.

“Shhh…” Shane whispers, accentuating it with a harsh thrust upwards that makes Ryan whimper. “He’s going to hear.” They both look over to where the cameraman is sleeping a few feet away.

Ryan buries his face in Shane’s neck, closing his eyes, not wanting to stare into the darkness before him, and gripping onto his back tightly. He focuses only on Shane's hands, leaving a blazing trail of heat wherever they reach, tightening whenever Ryan clenches down on him, Shane's own muffled groans and gasps. 

Shane resumes his thrusting, and Ryan moans into his skin, listening to Shane’s whispered words of praise in his ear. 

“So good for me,” he moves his hands down to Ryan’s waist, aiding him in his movements. Shane doesn't close his eyes, can't close his eyes, enthralled by the vision before him, needing to drink in every single second, every single step to Ryan's complete loss of himself. Whenever they do this, Shane's eyes are open, even just a crack, so he can watch Ryan completely dissolve and disintegrate. “So, so _good._ ”

“ _Shane,_ ” Ryan breathes out, biting his lip so hard he’s sure he’s bleeding. “Shane, I’m going to -”

Shane then yanks hard on Ryan’s hips, pulling him down and keeping him still as he thrusts up into him, making Ryan let out a strangled scream that is impossible to hold back.

Shane groans into the crook of Ryan’s neck, thrusting faster and harder as he gets closer.

Ryan is almost crying, dragging his nails down Shane’s back, arching his own as he lets go of himself completely, giving his every sensation up as he feels his orgasm possesing him, mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ around Shane’s name.

Shane still thrusts through the aftershocks, and Ryan, spent and limp with exhaustion and overstimulation, kisses down the side of his neck, whispering encouraging words of his own as he still whimpers whenever Shane just gets the angle just  _right._

“Come on Shane, you’re doing so well, you _do_ me so well, I’m so lucky to have you -”

Shane lets out an animalistic groan and comes, tightening his hold on Ryan’s hips. 

They both pant, Ryan burying his face in Shane’s chest, hugging him. Shane still thruts shallowly, erratically. 

“I love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too.” Shane says back, pressing a kiss to the top of Ryan’s head.

 

**__________**

 

Later that night, when they both somehow manage to fit into Ryan’s sleeping bag, Ryan starts giggling uncontrollably.

“What’s up?” Shane asks drowsily, almost asleep.

Ryan tries to stop laughing, but that is an impossible feat at this stage, so the next words come out as a high pitched slur. “Did we actually just -?”

Shane frowns, confused. “What?”

Ryan cannot stop laughing, grasping the bag and hitting the pillow as he does. “I mean, who even brings condoms and lube to a _haunted house?_ ”

Something clicks in Shane’s mind and slowly, he starts laughing too.

“Never hurts to be prepared.” Shane says, leaning in to touch his forehead to Ryan’s.

“We are _such_ idiots.” Ryah sighs, kissing Shane once more before settling down. They lie on their sides, smiling at each other, legs tangled together.

“Good night,” Shane murmurs, pulling Ryan even closer.

“Good night.”

 

**__________**

 

“Y’know Ryan, this is _my_ new favourite haunted house.”

They look at the front of it, using their eyes as shields from the sun.

“Shut up.” Ryan punches Shane’s shoulder lightly. “Rude.” Shane replies, smiling down at him.

“I’m just hoping _that_ didn’t get caught on camera.”

Shane smirks at him. “What, not keen on making a sex tape?”

Ryan punches him again, a little harder this time. “Again, rude!”

They laugh, happiness radiating from them. They turn towards the car, leaving memories of both fear (at least on Ryan’s behalf) and love behind.

Shane wraps his arm around Ryan’s waist, a silent vow to protect him from every and anything, living or not. “C’mon, let’s go home.”


End file.
